


i'm sorry that i care

by azowrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azowrites/pseuds/azowrites
Summary: If Cheryl Blossom isn't the definition of perfect, she doesn't know what is.





	i'm sorry that i care

**Author's Note:**

> I already love this ship and stan it and they have one scene together 10/10 // Title is from "Feelings" by Hayley Kiyoko

Toni has lived on the Southside all her life. The fight between the North and the South has always been there, especially after she joined the serpents. Jughead showed her that some Northsiders aren't all that bad, as well as cemented the idea that they all hated the Southside.

So of course, she'd fall in love with a fucking Northsider.

Cheryl Blossom had walked into Pops on a day when she had been hanging out with Jughead. Toni had seen her once before, at the race between the Serpents and the Ghoulies. Toni had to admit, she was hot as hell.

Cheryl had sat down next to Jughead, with Jughead protesting and looking uncomfortable with the whole situation, and started talking to them.

"My dear cousin has been asking me some questions about Southside stuff. You should probably talk to her." She reached for a fry, leading to Toni moving the plate away from the redhead.

"And who might you be? Another on of this hobo's friends?"

"Seriously? At least he doesn't make jabs at Southsiders for a living. You act like your the most important here, when frankly that's not true."

Cheryl glared and opened her mouth to jab back at the pink haired girl, but the sound of a phone interrupted her.

"It's Betty. I have to go, I'll be back in a second." Jughead walked off, happy about the excuse to leave.

"Well then, Southsider. You'll just have to change my opinion of your drug-infested slums."

"First off, my names Toni. And second off why would I talk to you at all?"

"Because I'm willing to open my mind a bit, Southsider. I'm Cheryl Blossom, by the way, I expect you've heard about me."

"Yeah, I have heard. About a Northside bitch who thinks she's the shit even though the only thing people know about you is that your twin's dead."

"JJ was an important part of my life, before his demise in which some of you Southsiders took part in."

"Well at least we didn't shoot him. That was your dad right?"

Cheryl frowned and Toni thought ha head gone too far before she said, "Well he was a terrible person, can't deny that." 

"Wow, something in common! And of course, it's shitty parenting."

The night went on like this, the two finding it fun to take jabs at each other and talk sarcastically. It was getting late whe Cheryl said, "Maybe Southsiders aren't as bad as everyone says."

"Maybe. But watch out I might stab you while your walking out."

Cheryl let out a laugh, and Toni smiled back.

"Maybe Northsiders aren't just bitchy rich kids."

"My mother will be wondering where I am, and I can't let her know I've been hanging out with a sewer rat all evening." Cheryl pulled out her phone. "What's your number?"

Toni answered and checked her phone as a text came in, reading "Hey Southsider, it's that bitchy Northsiders you just met"

She saved the number under the contact name 'Red' and said her goodbyes to the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a long-term fanfic, I've usually done imagines and stuff on other sites, so this is crap. Sorry. I love this ship though, and I just had to post something about them!


End file.
